


Made Just for Me

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [13]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, clingy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: disastergaystan on tumblr prompted: "I know this is a bit of an odd request, but do you reckon you’d be able to do something fluffy with a clingy simon?"





	Made Just for Me

Bram knew there was something up with Simon, but he wasn’t exactly sure what it was. Abby was driving them today, and Simon all but cuddled up next to him in the backseat.

During the course of their lunch period, he’d eaten his food while hooking his arm through Bram’s. It definitely made eating his sandwich tricky, but it was worth it. 

They were all currently watching a movie in Nick’s basement, and Bram couldn’t help but notice Simon was holding him closer than usual.

Bram couldn’t find it in himself to mind, though. It felt nice to remember he had a boyfriend.

* * *

“I’m gonna get some popcorn,” Nick offered, about to walk upstairs. “Anything else?”

“Oreos,” Simon requested.

Leah piped up, “M&M’s,”

“A can of coke for me,” Abby said, raising her hand.

“I’ll help you carry everything,” Bram said as he moved forward, about to get up. But something held him back down. Or rather, someone.

“Si?” Bram said in a low voice. 

“Yeah?”

“You’ve kind of got your arms wrapped around my waist,”

“I know,” Simon smiled.

“Are you gonna let go?”

Simon pretended to think about it, “Nope,”

Abby and Leah snickered at their conversation and Bram resigned, taking his place back in his boyfriend’s arms. 

Nick could make two trips.

* * *

Something was definitely wrong.

They were at an outlet mall, shopping for new soccer shoes for Bram and some new outfits for Abby. Mostly they were lounging around, walking past the same shops over and over and debating on what they’d get for lunch.

Simon hadn’t touched him for an entire hour. Bram didn’t think it should have been as big of a deal as he was making it, yet…he missed his presence. The constant knowledge that Simon was always within reach.

Yet, when Bram instinctively put his hand out to grab his boyfriend’s, he was met with nothing. Simon was  _just_ far enough that he couldn’t grab ahold of his hand.

Bram sped up a few paces, walking right next to Simon. “Hey,”

“Yeah?”

“I just realized that we aren’t holding hands,” Bram grinned, looking at their separated hands expectantly. He then looked up to see a small blush rise on Simon’s cheeks, and a worried look in his eyes.

“I was…” Simon shifted nervously, “kind of worried. It’s a new place an all, and kind of out of the main city,”

Bram understood where Simon was coming from, of course, he did. Simon usually wasn’t one to be afraid, however. Bram knew two things, his boyfriend was clingy as hell sometimes and Simon was currently restraining that tendency for his sake.

“Do  _you_ want to?” Bram asked, emphasizing that it was okay with him, as long as Simon was comfortable.

“Of course,” Simon affirmed.

“Simon. I’m never going to want to stop holding your hand, okay?”

“Okay,” Simon smiled, holding on tight.

Neither of them was willing to let go.


End file.
